Question: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\times{-2} & {3}\times{3} \\ {3}\times{3} & {3}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-6} & {9} \\ {9} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$